The Angel and the Devil
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: What would you do if you had your Subconscious controlled by two half demon twins? Slight RaIxKiM
1. Omi

Omi was walked into the kitchen of the Xiaolin temple when he saw a big cookie on a plate on the table

"That is a very good looking cookie!" He exclamied, reaching for the cookie. Then an angel Flannery wearing a white baby doo shirt, white skirt, and white boots. She has a golden halo over her head and holding a harp appeared on his right shoulder

"Don't do it Omi. That could be someone else cookie. That would be stealing you didn't ask for it." She said waving her finger.

"I suppose you are right." Omi said starting to put his hands back down. Then a devil Aqua appeared on his left shoulder. She had red streaks in her hair, a red t-shirt, red baggy pants, and red skateboard shoes and little horns sticking out of her head

"Hey! Whoever cookie that is its their fault they left it there right. No skin off your bones if they left it right?" Aqua said.

"Yes! They foolishly left their cookie here!" Omi said reaching for the cookie.

"No wait Omi you'll get cavities. You know a Xiaolin Warrior such as yourself shouldn't have a cavity. You teeth need to be squeaky clean." Flannery said.

"Oh yes I take great pride in my hygine!" Omi said proudly.

"Hey bighead, if you get a cavity go to the dentist and they'll fill it for ya!" Aqua said.

"Really?" Omi asked.

"Yea! Eat the cookie!" Aqua said pointing to the cookie. Omi started to reach for the cookie again but Flannery pulled him by the ear.

"Ow!" Omi said in pain.

"Omi, what if Master Fung found out you stole a cookie? What if it goes on from here? He'll never trust you again. Maybe he'll even make Raimundo his favorite he is the leader and all" Flannery said folding her arms across her chest.

"No! I am still Master Fung's favorite monk! I was here first!" Omi said frantically running out the door.

"Ha ha" Flannery said sticking out her tongue.

"This isn't over angeldust." And with that they disapeared.

* * *

**I honestly have no idea what made me write this. Basically each monk is having the Conscious controlled by the angel Flannery and the Devil Aqua. This is Omi's. I thought Omi and the cookie were cute for some reason so I put that in there. Hope you like it. No Flames R&R**


	2. Kimiko

Kimiko was looking outside the window at Raimundo. She had liked him for some while but she didn't know how to tell him.

"How do you tell a guy who's your best friend that you like him?" Kimiko said to herself. Then the devil Aqua popped up on her shoulder.

"I say you forget about him and find yourself another find young stud." Aqua said.

"Forget about Raimundo? But he's my best friend." Kimiko said. The the angel Flannery appeared on her other shoulder.

"Aqua! You cheated! You know the angel is suppose to show up first!" Flannery yelled.

"Sorry but first to the body first shot. Not my fault your slow" Aqua said folding her arms.

"Anyway, Kimiko you have to tell Raimundo that you like him now. Because if you don't do it now he might find another long term girl." Flannery explained.

"That is true" Kimiko said.

"But do you want a boyfriend who you don't trust, who's lazy? Who's a skirt chaser? Every time you turn around you see him flirting with some blonde" Aqua said

"That's ture too" Kimiko said clearly getting angry.

"But you know how bad Raimundo feels when he gets you angry, and he always says sorry after pranks you. And he always protects you before he does himself" Flannery said.

"I know what I have to do." Kimiko said getting up and walking out and the twins floating over to the window to watch.

"I'm telling you Aqua. She's going to listen to me." Flannery said.

"Oh yea, right. Kimiko obviously knows what common since is and she's going to listen to me." Aqua said. They were watching the scene unfold from the mirror.

"They're talking, they're hugging, they're kissing. I win." Flannery said explaining the scene.

"Damn it! I will win!" Aqua said disapearing.

* * *

**Well here's chapter two. I wanted to make in some way a RaixKim. **


	3. Raimundo

Raimundo and Kimiko were dating for some time now and he wanted to get her something special. So when he walked into town he came across a jewelery store wth a blue topaz necklace in the window.

"Whoa, its perfect. Kimiko would love it. But I don't have any money. Maybe I could steal it" Raimundo thought aloud. Hearing this the angel Flannery appeared on his shoulder.

"Raimundo Pedrosa I am appaled at you! Kimiko would never ever forgive you if she found out you stole something. Your better than that!" Flannery said folding her arms.

"Yea I guess your right." Rai said putting his hands in his pockets. Then the devil Aqua appeared on his other shoulder.

"Don't let Angel dust ruin all your fun. Just steal it and pay for it later." Aqua said.

"Hey that could work!" Raimundo said recieving a hit from Flannery. "Ow!"

"Know you nothing of the law idiot?" Flannery said putting her hands on her hips. "If you come back and pay for it later then they're going to know that you stole it and throw you in the slamer!" Flannery explained."And you won't have to worry about getting a girl anything from there."

"You've got a point" Rai siad.

"How about this? Get some other poor slub to pay for it. Say you need to get it for your dying mother or something so she has something pretty when they her down" Aqua said.

"Lie?" Rai asked.

"Yes Lie idiot!" Aqua said hitting him. "Ow. You know you two have got to stop it with the hitting."

"Raimundo Pedrosa I am even more appaled at you!" Flannery said. "The only thing Kimiko can't stand more than a stealer is a lier! If you want to build a relastionship with her you have to do it on trust not on lies!" Flannery said.

"Why would you listen to Angel dust? She uses words like appaled!" Aqua said pointing at Flannery.

"You call me Angel dust one more time!" Flannery said.

"Angel Dust! Angel Dust! Angel Dust!" Aqua said floating around in a circle.

"That's it!" Flannery said pulling out a bow and arrow. She let it go and it landed in Aqua's shoulder and she fell off.

"Ah! It burns!" Aqua said from the ground.

"Wasn't that a little drastic?" Rai asked.

"She deserved it. So are you going to listen to me or her?" Flannery asked.

"I guess your right. Kimiko would never forgive if I stole anything she'd hate me. I'll just come back and pay for it later." Rai said.

"Good for you." Flannery said and Rai walking away. Flannery was floating in the air with Aqua suffering on the ground. "Well Aqua looks like I'm up 3 to 0."

"I will! Get the last one! As soon as I can feel my shoulder!" Aqua said. "Ow!"


	4. Clay

Clay was in the kitchen doing what he does normally. In the kitchen trying to make himself something to eat when he needed something to put in the middle.

"What in tarnation?" He said "We ain't got nothing! No ham, No chicken, No Turkey no nothin!" He said throwing his hands up for emphasis. "It was probably the twins. They always get first crack at all the meat." He said in anger when he noticed a plate full of thick, juicy steaks! "Well I'll be!" He said reaching for the plate when the Angel Flannery appeared on his shoulder.

"Clay I really think that you shouldn't eat those steaks. They're for everyone." Flannery said.

"Yea I guess your right. Be mighty selfish of me to take all of food for myself." Clay said. After saying that the devil Aqua showed up on his shoulder.

"Don't let that get to you. Your a growing boy you need the protein" Aqua said.

"Well you do have a point" Clay said.

"No she doesn't! We're all Xiaolin Warriors here! We all need the protein" Flannery said waving her hands around

"You've got a point too. Gosh darn it. I'm more confused than a needle in haystack" Clay said rubbing his head.

"Hey think it about it like this. They give you all their leftovers anyway, Omi's a veggitarian, Kimiko's watching her weight, and Raimundo hardly eats that kinda stuff he's into pizza and humburgers. You'll just giving them a head start" Aqua explained.

"Hey Yea!" He said grabbing the plate and beginning to cook the steaks.

"What tha?" The angel said dumbfounded. "I lost? I couldn't change a life? I couldn't lead a lost soul on right path? I lost!"

"And that's how its done. Don't come between a cowboy and his meat Flannery. For you will lose" Aqua said smuggly. She disappeared leaving the angel dumbfounded once more

* * *

**I know this is the shortest chapter but it is my absolute favorite! Thank you for all the readers! One more chapter to go!**


	5. Wha?

The twins were sitting in the game room playing goo zombies when the monks stomped in angerily.

"We gotta a bone to pick with you two." Rai said

"O...kay." Aqua said confused.

"What's wrong with you guys? You seem all mad." Flannery said.

"We're mad because of what you two did!" Kimiko yelled.

"What did we do?" Aqua asked.

"Yea we've been in here all day." Flannery said.

"You used to your other world demonic powers to mess with our Subconscious!" Omi said.

"Your sub what now? I don't think I know what that is." Aqua said confused.

"Oh don't play dumb Aqua!" Kimiko said.

"I'm not!" Aqua defended.

"Yea Aqua doesn't play dumb. She does it for real" Flannery said.

"Yea!" Aqua thought about it for a moment "Hey!"

"Oh you know I love you" Flannery said patting her on the back. "Now what the heck are you guys talking about?"

"Okay you stopped Omi from stealing a cookie on the table, You made me and Rai go out, you stopped Rai from stealing a necklace from the jewelery, and because of you Clay ate all steaks in the fridge" Kimiko explained.

The twins let out a double gasp.

"Do you remember now?" Rai asked.

"No Not that. Omi almost ate our big cookie!" Flannery said.

"You little jerk!" Aqua finished.

The other four slapped themselves on their foreheads.

"But don't you remember turning into a little Angel and a little Devil and sitin' on our shoulders?" Clay asked.

"This is the result of some sort of food poisoning isn't it?" Aqua asked.

"We're getting nowhere. Just don't do it again!" Kimiko said as the monks took their leave.

"What was that all about?" Aqua asked.

"I think it's what the humans call a mental breakdown. They were probably having some sort of Hallucination." Flannery said educatedly.

"Humans are weird" Aqia said.

"Yep." Flannery agreed


End file.
